


Hau'oli

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda 9.03, Comfortfest2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Steve, Pining, Smut, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: The rain put an end to this maddening heatwave and Steve sighed with relief. He endured the heat with tied hands because everything was up to mother nature. What wasn't up to mother nature was the way Steve's chest constricted when he sneaked a glance at Danny, seeing the way he enjoyed the rain. Steve's mind produced nothing but white noise and his heart skip-jumped as it always did. This was another intractable situation Steve tried ineffectively not to think about because he had no idea how to handle it.





	Hau'oli

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**  
>  Posted as part of the [Comfortfest2018](http://thekristen999.tumblr.com/post/178601662671/comfort-fest-2018) writing challenge on Tumblr. A big thank you goes to [@thekristen999](http://thekristen999.tumblr.com/) and [@saphirabluish](http://saphirabluish.tumblr.com/) for this inspiring challenge. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Hau'oli** = Hawaiian, describes a happy individual, taking life as it comes. 
> 
> A side note: Chin Ho Kelly uses this expression in a scene in 6.13 when he drives with Kono on a dirt road through the coffee fields to win a bet with Steve who by the way makes Danny pee in a bottle to win the race. Chin looks at Kono while driving. She slouches in her seat totally relaxed with her feet hanging out of the car window wearing a small, content smile on her face. And Chin says. "I haven't seen that look on your face for a long time." (Because Adam is in prison) and Kono asks. "Which one?" and Chin answers back. "Hau'oli."
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own the characters or the show. No profit is being made from my stories. I only claim plot points.
> 
> My story is beta read by my awesomesauce friend [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). Thank you so much, Indie, for your precious beta read on my story. Your support is outstanding and unique. I don't know where I would be without you. Your support and your cheerleading for my writing are priceless, so valuable and magnificent. You always look after my stories and you let them shine with this magical way to dust each story with your beta-fairy-sparkles. You always have my back. You're my rock and you mean the world to me. 
> 
> I worked on the final scene after the beta read. I've extended the original draft and added some more moments because it felt not quite right. This last part isn't beta read and as always, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you like it.

_It's the heat, it makes people do crazy things._

The rain was refreshing. Steve almost got lightheaded with relief to finally feel some coolness on his overheated body. The cloudburst was sudden, and the downpouring rain starting as a few drops, soft and comfortable, tiny splashes on his flushed face, turned fast into a wall of water.

The whole day Steve had the feeling of being roasted from the inside out. He couldn't stop breathing water from his pores. The rivulets of his sweat ran incessantly over his chest and all the way down his spine, wetting his shirt. He couldn't change five times a day, pulling a dry, clean piece of clothing over his head. First, he didn't have such a number of dry shirts, and second, he was bored with the heat and did his best to just roll with it. And besides, a big load of laundry waited for him at home. Steve didn't have the energy left to even throw one dirty piece into his washing machine. All he could think of when coming home was the stocked fridge and all the tasty, cold beers waiting to be drunk. He also didn't manage to get a decent draft to cool his home. His room temperatures reached a worrisome level and it was as comfortable as an oven. The feeling of being well-done stuck to his sweaty limbs every morning when he got out of bed.

House chores weren't high up on his to-do list and he paid the price for his neglectfulness. He cursed and swore excessively after he tore through his closet this morning. How could that even happen? He'd run out of clean shirts due to his bad organizing, better to phrase it as prioritizing not well done. There was no time for doing the damn laundry or jumping in and out of a store to buy some new shirts. Steve ended up sweating through his last grey shirt dealing with the meat and the fish at the restaurant before duty called. He hoped his washed-out polo shirt would make it through the day while they were occupied solving a case.

Steve didn't like it at all to wear the same polo the whole damn day. The sweaty fabric felt too tight and the constricting clothing had started to rile him up. Geez, he had been totally dizzy (not that he ever would admit such a ridiculous fact) when he rappelled from the victim's floor to get to the trapped elevator booth. It was as hot as hell down there, worse than every desert he could remember. _Everywhere_ , it was everywhere so _damn hot_. For days now, this heatwave made it hard to string logical sentences together. Steve's patience hung anyway by a thread, thinking of all the expensive fish and meat stored in several boxes on ice, hoping the goods made it safely through these hellish temperatures until the blackouts were fixed.

And he snapped at Danny.

He had prayed for a release and here he stood, rooted to the spot, almost weeping with stupid giddiness, tilting his head to let the rain wash over his face. He didn't care to look like a sinner receiving some desperately needed words of comfort from heaven. 

Maybe he needed just that. At least Steve had an excuse to close his eyes; Danny's bright smile as an after-image flashed clear as day behind his eyelids. He had tried to work on some kind of immunity for moments like these where Danny turned his head only to search the crowd until his eyes had found him – and then, then there was always this stutter in Danny's gaze, only a split second – just this tiny bit of time that – shit, no need to go down that road again. Steve fought the impulse to clench his fist.

Steve had never found a name for Danny's expression at that moment. He only knew that when he saw it, he felt a deep tug in his soul that drew him toward Danny. It had never stopped over the years. No matter how hard he fought against the instinct to be with him. But then again, it was just a stirring of a feeling, faint and distant, sharp and _always there_ , but what to do with that notion? Huh? Steve stored it away as he always did – just like the salmon and the fillet – he shelved it in the maze of his emotional stock not daring to touch it, to dive into it because it would rip him apart when he began to unfold this crumpled up, dense ball of intensity. 

Steve evened out his breathing. He couldn't ponder over Danny's smile. It wouldn't be wise – he wanted so badly though, to fall headlong into all these intense emotions stirred to life with Danny smiling at him in this bright, happy way. He knew he would always try to grab thin air with both his hands. He kept his eyes shut because sometimes, scratch that, it _always_ hurt like a sonofabitch to look at something he knew he could never have. The sharp familiar pang of ache tore through his heart. The bleeding over the yearning for Danny had never diminished; breathing was the only key and focusing on something entirely different was another.

The heatwave had driven a lot of people to the edge. Kamekona's destroyed shrimp truck was proof enough that the sanity of certain guys was affected. It had clouded their judgment of what was right and wrong. And now it was finally raining, and everyone was freaking out. 

Steve heard the cheerful shouting and the screams of ecstasy and pure relief from the crowd at the beach. The heat had been like an iron fist, scorching and unforgivable, caging all of Hawaii in for several days now. The delight that this hot prison was finally over stirred also something in Steve. He felt the melting around his vise-like grip he kept on his self-control. Clouds of emotions were dangerously close to inflate to a size he couldn't handle, and he shivered. He clung to his breathing pattern looking composed, calm, and even a tad bored about getting wet.

Steve squashed that feeling with well-practiced ease. The shivering remained though, and something new bubbled to the surface. Steve blamed his funny state of mind on the on-going heatwave getting to him at last. Steve heard Lou's loud and outrageous laughs. He was sure Lou had a light case of a heat-stroke. The guy could talk about his, sorry, his stupid success on the golf course. Steve would never understand how someone could freak out over a tiny, white ball that disappeared in even tinier holes. Get a grip, man. Steve's eye-roll was epic, overstraining his ability to keep a cool face.

He peeked from under his eyelids and immediately chided himself for doing so. Steve's eyes were like a silent sonar. They wouldn't rest until his radius hit the shape of Danny – reconnecting, reattaching, re-immerging into his universe. Steve knew their bond was strong, but then again, he always had to make sure, had to feel it, had to tell it to his heart because otherwise, the throbbing wouldn't settle until he calmed it with making sure Danny was okay and within the range of vision. Steve's chest ached but he couldn't look away, not now when he spotted Danny in this open and relaxed mood.

Danny cocked his head, offering his handsome, relaxed, _blissed out_ face to the rain with his lips parted as if he experienced a silent, all-consuming, tender orgasm – just for himself – and Steve immediately got jealous and sad and _fuck_ – what was wrong with him today? And why did Danny need to look as if he was happy and Hawai'i was actually the best place in the world?

Danny rarely wore such a peaceful and gorgeous expression on his face when he was together with Steve. The heat must have been hard on Danny, too. He behaved oddly. This wasn't his first rain on the island, and after their long friendship, Steve could be sure of one thing. Danny hated to get wet. No, hate was too strong a word, but he tried everything to stay dry, and Hawaiian cloudbursts lived a poor, abandoned life low on Danny's 'things-I-don't-need-in-life' list.

But Danny in the rain was a sight to behold.

Steve couldn't tear his eyes away, because Danny simply rolled back to lie on the table with his knees pulled up high to his chest, still smiling with this holistic softness and letting the rain pour down on him, soaking his pants and his shirt. His movements were poetry and at the same time the hottest thing to watch. Steve's breath caught in his throat. He felt more heated than ever. Fuck you very much.

Steve needed to get away. He needed to do something with this jumpy energy itching even in his bones. The people behind him were dancing in the rain. Peals of laughter sloshed against his eardrums and the mood was joyous and infectious. Steve would forever deny it, but there was a brief, sudden light behind his eyelids and bright dots like falling stars lit up. His stomach was hit by a funny jolt and had someone pushed him? He regained his stance by stepping forward. His eyes found Danny and – why the hell not?

Steve walked over to where Danny was still relaxing leisurely, and too much on the side of lasciviously, with the rain pouring down on him. "Hey, guys! Who's joining me for a swim in the ocean? I need to cool down and my clothes are soaking wet anyway. Anyone?" Steve asked no one in particular, his voice way too loud and the raspy undertone was not gone by the end of his sentence. He cleared his throat and looked around a bit exasperated, impatient because his system was in overdrive, overheated, and his mind was overloaded with pictures of Danny somewhere entirely different – naked, in his bed, rolling in the sheets with him, saying his name into the darkness of the room, creating a ribbon that sneaked around their bodies to be tied together for… ever.

He only earned smiles and dorky expressions with even wider grins. He arched his eyebrows, his hands shaky and fumbling with his holster and his badge. "The heatwave is over! Come on, we had a great day!" Steve shouted. He clutched his hips because what else could he do to hide his trembling hands? "Danny and I solved a case, Lou played the game of his life, and the Oracle of Hawaii has learned a very important business lesson today. We've earned us some fun time." Steve laughed, a joyous bark, taking him by surprise, and he popped the last of his three buttons on his polo shirt.

Danny rolled from the table to sit on one of the intact benches. "I hope you know that hydration doesn't work like that, babe. First, the ocean is salt water, and second, you have to _drink_ that water to help your body with the loss of liquids, right? The secret and the healthy trick in all of that is to get the water _into_ your body and not just be _surrounded_ by it. You understand that concept, Steve, don't you?" Danny asked with this moralizing undercurrent that made Steve roll his eyes and groan in defeat.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Steve answered completely annoyed all the way down to his sweaty toes in his terrible hot shoes, shaking his head. "I know how to keep myself hydrated, Danny. Now stop it. It bores my pants off to listen to the same stuff repeatedly. You've been lecturing me already the whole damn day." Steve busied his fingers to pull his shirt over his head and to find a reason to take a break from Danny's invasive glance.

_God_ , what a great feeling to be topless. Steve felt the tension seep from his muscles. The rain felt like soft strokes on his skin and his weirdly wired brain got a whole lot of other ideas about what would feel great on his skin, too. Jesus. Steve exhaled slowly.

Danny unfurled gracefully and walked over to him. It didn't go unnoticed how Danny's eyes shortly wandered over Steve's bare chest. It was more a stealthy way of slamming into Steve's inner world, grabbing his choked arousal by its horns and ripping Steve a new one by not being in control. The beast awoke with a jolt and licked fiercely alongside his cock, which twitched with a primal need and swelled to half-mast, this greedy bastard. Steve pretended to be busy with his shirt, folding it into a tiny scrunched up ball of cotton. His focus seriously lacked, but all his concentration was sucked into the flutter that awoke inside his gut and his hardening dick.

"What's with the bottle?" Steve jerked his chin at Danny's hand. 

"I know, I know." Danny stopped Steve with his hand held up high, placable to stop him dead in his tracks to throw in a counter argument. "I'm annoying you. I'm that kinda guy. I hear that often from Grace these days." Danny made a difficult flip-gesture with his fingers, walking closer. "I haven't seen you drinking much today, Steve. Could you be so kind and drink some sips of water, please? I don't know why you are so stubborn and stupid about this. Even SEALs need to hydrate. And you were sweating the whole day," Danny's hand cut the air with one stroke, shutting Steve up with ease. He didn't even finish his intake of air. "… and don't think I haven't noticed that. The sweating. Your neck was always wet; yes, wet Steve, not damp, not a sheen of sweat, not a layer – no, _wet_ , like sweat-wet."

Danny voice was soft and kicked Steve alarm-system to life. Danny was wading in waters Steve wasn't familiar with, at least not when he wasn't heavily injured. He steeled himself for whatever Danny had in mind. He knew how to sail in difficult currents and Danny was one hell of a stormy reproduction of himself today. Steve was a bit lost, to be honest. He side-eyed him, gulping down a nasty answer because he simply feared Danny's reaction that would be like holding a live grenade in hands, and Steve's system ran on backup energy, everything else was sucked dry. No chance to win this one. It was hard enough to listen to all of Danny's word-gush, spilling over Steve like the rain. "What do you mean?" He asked flippantly, hoping to circumvent this delicate, hyper-unnerving topic.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Here, please take a few swallows before you go for a swim. For me? Even if this is the cheap phrase called 'the parent-emotionally-blackmails-child', I can use it on you, because, guess what? I want you to drink some water, okay? So please, do it for me and help me calm my stupid, worried mind. Is that so difficult to do?" Danny pushed his drink bottle into his hands.

"You want me to drink from your bottle? Aren't you afraid I might spit into your water? The last time I checked, you hated me drinking straight from the bottle." Steve hesitantly took the drink Danny offered him, no, wrong, the bottle Danny forced unmistakably into his hands.

Danny exhaled in his typical Detective Williams manner, meaning, 'don't give me this shit today. I'm not up for it and if you do, you'll pay for it'. "That was an odd life or death moment and – _whatever_ , Steve! Don't try to distract me from the main topic. Drink your water." Danny raised his voice and impatiently waved his hand signaling Steve to finally start to drink that damn water. Danny made it clear that he would stay where he was, pressed far up into Steve's personal space to witness the action.

Steve didn't clean the rim of the bottle, yeah call him presumptuous. He nodded slightly and guided the opening to his mouth, sealing it with his lips, ignoring this stupid knot in his gut, and gulped down long swallows of cool, flavored water. He didn't notice that he had been so thirsty. Steve was a bit out of breath when he emptied the whole contents with his head tilted back to catch the last drop. He squinted his eyes, exhaling a satisfied noise, and wiped the back of his hand over his lips.

Danny showed off a smug expression, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

"I was thirsty, okay? You were right. Happy now?" Steve tried to bite back his smile when he handed Danny the bottle. "Thank you, Danny." Steve cleared his throat. "For always looking out for me. Also, when you're as comfortable as a pain in the ass, I appreciate your concern. And, uhm, the water was very tasty. What was that?" Steve rubbed over the back of his neck, blushing stupidly because it took so little to make Danny smile happily.

Danny swiped his tongue over his upper lip. "It's water, mint leaves, and lemon slices. I always have a pitcher in the fridge. I sieve it while filling it up in the morning. It quenches thirst better than just water. I have a second bottle at home. I especially bought it – for you. But you behaved as difficult as a cockroach under the kitchen sink, so I didn't even try to bring it along." He studied Steve closely. "Thanks for doing that."

Steve didn't want to analyze why Danny's words felt like a hug and that he had to choke back another emotional attack. What was with this funny ass day? "Yeah, you're welcome. There's no other way to shut you up anyway." Steve grinned but furrowed his forehead. "And what are you worried about anyway, Danny? I sweat a lot. My body is well trained, and it's a scientific fact that I have more sweat glands to cool down my muscles, faster and more effectively, thus the more intense sweating. Every athlete would agree on that. No big deal." Steve evaded the inevitable. 

Danny heaved a sigh as if he discussed an easy topic with a temperamental Grace. "Do I look stupid, Steve, huh? Don't you think I don't know how nauseous you felt the hotter it got during the week? You haven't eaten much, either. I know about exercising and sweating. I read books and facts and I know how to use the internet, you big goof, in case it went flying past your badass SEAL radar. That's not it." Steve folded his arms over his bare chest. Yeah, that was exactly the kind of one-eighty Steve had dreaded.

The rain was a soft sheet of water, showering down on them. Steve knew he wore a stubborn, impenetrable expression but he hated to listen to any of this. The worry flickered over Danny's face, softening some of Steve's stubbornness. He knew Danny had to get it off his chest and he let him, trying to stay calm while Danny rose his hands to start talking.

"The heat gets to you. It's too much for your system. The side effects of your radiation poisoning or the simple fact that not so long ago you've been _brainwashed_ put a strain on you because you didn't give yourself time to recover. And don't give me that look, okay? You don't need to talk about it, Steve. Just drink that damn water next time. Drink enough and tell me when it's too much. Jesus, you swayed today after you got back up from the baking heat in that elevator shaft." Danny' voice was loud, stern and cutting into Steve's defense like a chainsaw through metal, so persistent, so lethal, so fucking _caring_ and he even leaned closer into Steve's personal space in full rant-mode. His hand jerked as if he wanted to touch Steve, only to just nod without reaching out. Danny accepted his silence.

Steve waited, but Danny didn't want to expand on that topic. He sighed and dipped his chin. Danny was right. It didn't make it easier to listen to the facts, though. Steve's throat was tight, and as hard as he tried to brush this discussion off like a leaf on his shoulder, it didn't make the tight feeling in his chest ease away. 

"Okay," he croaked. 

"Okay, what?" Danny pierced him with his blue eyes.

"Okay – I'll tell you when it's too much." Steve yielded just to wipe off this tense expression on Danny's face.

"Good. Thank you." Danny briefly jerked his head and turned around. 

"You were staring at my neck?" Steve blurted.

Danny shook his head. He turned on his heel and gave Steve his best 'duh?' face. "Yeah, sure, I've watched your neck and your face, and I've checked the color of your skin and if the patches of sweat grew larger. So, what?" Danny shrugged impatiently.

Steve bit his lips. His abs tensed. "You're creeping me out."

Danny broke out in a full belly laughter and Steve crossed his arms tighter over his chest. He was offended not getting the joke.

"You don't like when I look at you?" Danny asked innocently with a cocked eyebrow.

"I – huh – I didn't… no, I mean. I – " Steve scratched his stubbles. "Can we talk about something else?" He added helplessly. He would freak out at home, silently and all alone about this mind-boggling news. Was Danny flirting with him?

"Sure, let's talk about why you stand half naked in the rain." Danny waved his hand at him making Steve feel hyper-aware of his exposed skin the way Danny's eyes traveled over his bare chest not hiding interest. What the –

"My clothes are soaked! Just like yours, by the way. The heatwave just broke? We're in Hawai'i? The ocean is in sight and I want to go for a swim?" Steve tried his best to keep the flush lapping at his face at a minimum. "And because everybody acts super funny? Look at Lou! This guy is still laughing, and he even called you 'baby'?" Steve turned on the spot with his arms spread wide. "I mean, do you hear that? Look around! Everyone has gone nuts since the rain started!"

The rain was still pouring down and changed the scenery around them into giddy moments from a feel-good movie. There was instant happiness in the air. People were singing, shouting and dancing, and the relief about the rain was palpable. Lou was still bragging about his golf game, and Gary seemed to have cooled down some degrees. His face didn't look like a cooked lobster anymore. Flippa and Kamekona prayed for sure to one of their Hawaiian Gods, face angled towards heaven, smiling as if touched by an angel.

"Yeah, you're right. It's kinda special." Danny's shirt was clutched to his broad chest like a second skin. "Are you going for a SEAL swim or a tourist swim?" He asked with his hands stuffed into his wet pants pockets.

"Are you gonna join me when I'm in for a tourist swim?" Steve asked curiously, tempering his hope blossoming wildly in his chest.

Danny swayed playfully on the spot, back and forth, and Steve studied his face, his stomach already feeling cold and empty thinking Danny tried to find a good reply to turn him down. "Somebody has to make sure you're not drowning. I guess you have no idea how to do a tourist swim. I've never seen you just splashing around in the water. I need to see that." He flashed Steve one of his gorgeous, wide smiles. Steve's insides melted a bit more studying Danny's relaxed face.

He tempered his excitement, faking annoyance, and rolled his eyes. "It might be a very altering experience for you. I can do fun, being in the water just for the pure pleasure to get wet, you know?" Steve felt comfortable to bicker with Danny in this easy way. He surfed in safe waters again, and the tight knots in his shoulders loosened so fast he almost stumbled. Until another worrying thought hit him like a smack to the back of his head. He cleared his throat.

"What?" Danny asked warily.

"You're not planning on hooking me up with one of the women on the beach, are you?" Steve shifted his weight and rested on his left leg when Danny only stared back with wide eyes, mouth gaping. "The monk thing? You were insisting recently? I'm not up for any stupid date you think I should have." Steve deadpanned.

"You're talking about the female sharks? Nope, no intention to do that. You need a bodyguard, though, to fend them off." Danny unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it from his wet skin only to throw it on the heap of scrunched up fabric that was Steve's shirt. "And besides. You and me, Steve, " Danny wore this secret smile on his lips that made Steve turn his head because it was emotionally unbearable, "We could use some fun time. There is always so much bad stuff going down where you appear. So yeah, I'll join you, and if you dare to mention anything about me not swimming and all that ridiculous stuff, I'll give you a hard time out there. _Comprende_?" 

" _Si, si, capisco_." Steve shot back. Danny challenged him by giving him a lazy stink-eye, watching him closely. Steve couldn't hide the huge grin that split his face in half. He held both his hands up high, faking innocence. His brain almost cramped with this attempt not to look anywhere else but at Danny's face. It didn't happen often to have Danny topless in arm's reach. This rare situation caused some funny connection in Steve's brain, short-circuiting with his cock, that was always jumping to full attention in the most inappropriate moments.

"Female sharks? I don't follow." Steve waved over to Lou and Kemekona before he jogged after Danny who was already on his way to the car. 

"You're good-looking, an eye-catcher in nothing else but beach shorts, and there are tons of bikini-beauties at the beach, hungry for hunks like you. They'll eat you alive in five seconds flat. I'm not sure if you're up to that challenge after what all went down today. And besides," Danny talked relaxed and acting cool and composed, popping the trunk to get to their to-go bags. He retrieved his shorts from the depths of his duffle, bending over, rear pushed back, and Steve's self-control was under attack again. And his brain was so damn slow today. Steve was still processing what he'd heard at the beginning when Danny lifted his head and shot Steve a glance. "It's my fun time with you. I just like to hang out – in the water doing nothing but getting wet and floating on my back. Go figure. I guess the heatwave fried some of my brain cells, too." 

Steve gaped at him. His brain finally caught up and he scrunched up his whole face. Why was it always so hard to breathe around Danny? "You just – what was that?" Steve wiggled his hand stupidly through the air expressing exactly nothing. He propped both his hands at either side of his waist, licking his lips. "What – you're coming with me to save me from beach-beauties?" Steve croaked pathetically. "You called me a hunk. That's – that's a compliment." Steve went silent. He drew a blank on what to add to that.

Danny carried on as if nothing had happened and as if they didn't have the funniest and most awkward talk Steve could think off, standing in the rain, soaking wet and topless. "Do you have your shorts? What are you doing standing there talking incoherent nonsense, Steve? Don't just look handsome. Get changed and let's get in the water!" Danny somehow pulled Steve's shorts from his bag, too and shoved them into his hands. Danny held on to the towels. "And yes, I've given you a compliment because it's true. You're handsome and good-looking." Danny even had the courage to point with his fingers at his face, including his chest and some more. 

Steve still tried to process the fact that his adult-self shrunk into the mind-space of his teenager-self he had thought he grew out of years ago because, _fuck_ , what to add to that? "Thank you?" His voice on a higher tone than usual.

"You're welcome. Now come on." Danny steered Steve around the shrimp trunk and around all the garbage lying on the grass, with his hand placed lightly at his lower back while they walked to the beach. Steve's skin tingled alarmingly.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Steve clenched his jaw. "You're not nice to me on a regular basis. We bicker, we insult each other in a funny, joking way. I don't know how to deal with this comforting, supportive, very understanding 'you' who throws compliments at me like confetti." Steve kicked the sand with his feet, throwing his towel onto the ground, kneading his swim trunks with his hands. "Don't get me angry with the way you try to hide this stupid and very annoying mother-henning you pull on me." Steve bit the words out, cursing silently for sounding sharp and unforgiving. "I'm not Grace. Don't try to disguise your worries about me with some stupid story about beach-beauties and shit like that." Steve scoffed. "You know how much I hate that. I'm not gonna drown, Jesus. I know my limits. I'm not weak, I'm not sick. I'm fine. _I'm fine_." Steve emphasized heatedly.

Danny had his towel bunched around his hips and pulled his pants and underwear down, and with a swift move he slipped his swim trunks over his ass and was fully dressed in his beach outfit showing off his golden bronze-tan, sun-kissed skin and all. He didn't respond to Steve's outburst. Steve heaved a silent sigh and felt guilty again. He couldn't even enjoy the fact that Danny had stood naked under the towel in front of him. He was that worried and pissed off Danny might only join him for protective reasons.

"You hate water, Danny. You're only joining me because you think I need to be looked after, worrying about things that aren't there. Don't do that, okay?" His words floated in the gap between them.

Steve turned his head and checked-up on Danny. Danny's face was an even mask of calmness with his eyes turned to the sea. It was the pulse on Danny's throat that gave him away. It was too prominent, and Steve's eyes dropped to Danny's feet. He saw how he curled his toes into the sand. Steve hung his head. He never found the right words in private moments, standing so close to Danny but feeling parted as if a huge chasm separated their spots. He shut his eyes. 

"I'm going in the water. If you want, you'll find me." Danny just walked off, not even looking back at him. Steve watched dumbstruck after Danny's vanishing back. He stood in his bare feet and topless in the rain, cursing inwardly and fiercely.

"Danny – wait," Steve shouted without success. He pursed his lips, set his jaw, and tried to swallow down the anger about his stupidity and his way to always shove Danny away, to teach him endlessly to keep a safe distance. Steve was a coward and his rage about his own stupid-and-super-dumb-self burned like acid in his throat.

He got a bit nervous when he didn't find Danny immediately. The crowd grew bigger in the water and there was a lot of splashing, screaming, and singing. Girls in bikinis and women in wet shirts with no bikinis but drinks in their hands tried to stop him, talked to him. It was scary, and Steve's sonar had exactly one frequency: Danny, it was always and only Danny. Some guys even jumped fully clothed into the sea. Steve scanned the waters and all the heads and faces around him. His heart beat a wild, anxious rhythm, urging him to search further. 

The sky was dramatically dark at one side and the heavy rain had stopped. Behind thick and grey clouds, sunrays spread their golden dazzling lights over the sky and suddenly the layer of clouds was torn apart and blue sky flickered through. It was the beauty of nature that took Steve's breath away.

He swam towards the spot where he'd seen Danny walking into the water. Steve scanned the surface until he spotted some feet sticking out peeking above the water only to disappear again. A blond mop of wet hair broke through the surface. _Danny_. Powerful swimming strokes brought Steve closer to where Danny was floating on the water. 

He recited his apology in his head, but when he had a few feet left to reach Danny, his crawl didn't stop. His arms grabbed Danny around his shoulders and he pulled him in and for a short moment, they were almost cheek to cheek, smelling of sea and rain. Danny flinched and turned around fast, blinking in confusion at Steve. "I'm sorry, sorry for being stupid." Steve's voice wavered, and the words rushed out stumbling off his tongue. He paddled with his feet to keep his head above the water.

Danny watched him with a difficult expression in his eyes. They were both silent and Steve counted numbers in his mind to distract him from the rising chill spreading in his body. He tried to remember when they had been in the water together just for the fun of it. He couldn't remember.

"Hey, you found me." Danny smiled restrained.

"Always." Steve shot back. He got lost there for a moment watching Danny's slicked-back hair and in the way, the sea reflected in his eyes. "Wanna do some water bombs, jumping from each other's shoulders?" Steve spit out a gush of salt water. "I haven't done that kind of stuff since forever."

Danny chuckled. "I used to be able to do a single backflip. Let's check if I still have the hang of things."

"A single backflip? Are you sure? Are there any witnesses to testify to such outrageous allegations?" Steve mocked and earned a wave of water right to the face.

"Watch me and you might learn one or two things." Danny shot him a look filled with scandalous glee and Steve's world turned upside down once more. Danny's smile was the sun in his very private universe. And it struck him right to his core that Danny was his epitome of love, and at this moment, this knowledge made him absurdly happy and he was determined to hold onto that feeling, allowing to be accepted for what it was. 

The tension washed away, and just like that, they ended up in their usual banter, teasing and challenging each other into doing stupid shit just because they could and because everyone around them acted just the same. The energy shifted from strung tight, angry and impatience to carefree and joyful and even a hint of lewdness emanated from everyone. Steve's heart pounded in his chest not only from holding his breath to dive underwater. The water had a sinful touch and his skin prickled all over pushing him back into a pleasant nervousness with a totally different meaning. Steve sunk to the ground, crouching on the bottom waiting for Danny to climb onto his shoulder. He grabbed his ankles to keep in the balance before he shot up to let Danny jump. He immediately turned to scrub the water from his face.

The air felt already cooler and the setting sun turned the water surface into a kaleidoscope of soft shades of red and purple. Steve's mind floated light at the top of his skull, grinning when Danny came up for air.

"Did you see that? Huh? Did you see it, Steve! That was a solid, clean backflip! I scored a ten out of ten!" Danny shouted and hit the water with his hands. "Whoo Hoo!" Danny made his way back swimming towards him for another round. 

Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's forearm to pull him closer. He didn't intend to do that, but his fingers wouldn't let go and Danny didn't try to free his wrist out of Steve's hold. Danny's laughter made Steve's heart skip-stutter just like the last five times Danny performed his somersault almost as perfect as he did as a teenager. "Okay, one more time, okay? And no, I haven't seen it but guess what? I believe you, how's that?"

Danny didn't pull away. The time froze for some heartbeats and their eyes met, interlocked, and neither of them broke the spell. "Okay, one more time." Danny swam closer to Steve and their legs brushed against each other under water. "Turn around, Steve." Danny's voice was soft with a question in it.

Steve kept staring, enchanted by the light and the happiness on Danny's face. He circled his fingers around Danny's wrist and turned his back to Danny to get ready to be his jumping point. Danny bumped into him, light, unintended. It was unintended, wasn't it?

"Hey, look at that. Is that Lou there, at the beach? Oh my god, he looks so funny in shorts." Danny murmured with wonder in his voice while he tucked his chest to Steve's back. It was an unfamiliar feeling to experience how his lungs got compressed in his chest. Danny just looped his arms loosely around his neck and playfully chuckled next to his ear. Steve's cock answered instantly, and he was busy pretending everything wasn't slipping out of his hands.

Steve watched the beach, his eyes roaming over the crowd, but he didn't see shit and definitely wasn't looking out to spot Lou in ridiculous swim trunks. He drew a deep breath and was consumed with the excitement of feeling Danny's chest hair tickling his wet skin. The sea water made their bodies slick and soft and he barely could hear Danny whispering some funny remarks in his ear, when all Steve could sense was Danny's body pressed up against his back in the shoulder-deep water. His chest bobbed in the rhythm of the waves and the drag of skin on skin made Steve's ears ring. His eyes rolled back in his head when Danny tightened his arms around his shoulders to move so close that his breath was cool against the searing heat under Steve's skin. Steve's feet touched the sand lazily to stay afloat, arms stretched out wide, balancing them, utterly overwhelmed with the situation.

Danny was hitting on him. Yes, he was super sure Danny flirted hard. What if he turned and just kissed him? On the spot, would – would Danny want that? Steve didn't know how to react, and the seconds ticked by, but Danny was still glued to his back, relaxed, unhurried as if he waited. And this thought made Steve lose his shit. How – what should he do?

"You wanna watch Lou in beach shorts or are you up for another round of jumping from my shoulders?" Steve coughed because he swallowed sea water. His mind was overloaded, and he froze, just a fact. And he still couldn't decide what to do and he was a mess. Damnit.

Danny had his chin propped up on Steve's shoulder and for the love of God, Steve had no idea what Danny was doing. Hugging him? Playing with him? The heat really had affected all their behavior. Steve freaked out over the question how to answer Danny's physical, mostly innocent, amicable way to throw himself at him because there was no touching of Steve's ass, no grinding down and, there was also no hard bulge pressing into him. So, what the hell was going on?

Steve debated back and forth if he should turn and hug Danny back as lovers would do. But he was hard and if Danny was just having fun with him? God that would be so embarrassing, shoving his hard-on into Danny's crotch. He would never live this down. Steve didn't want to end this intimate moment in a shouting match and maybe a punch to his face. All he wanted was to stand here and let Danny do whatever he was up to, enjoying their closeness and this new unfamiliar way to spend time together.

"No, let's get out, Steve. We still have to drop by at our restaurant and check the coolers and the ice. I guess with the rain, the chance that the electricity is back on is good. We have to re-stock the fridge with all the delicate and perishable food." Danny scratched with his stubbles over Steve's skin and patted his pecs before he pulled back. "You okay with that? Maybe we can grab some takeout on our way home. I'm starving." Danny's voice sounded off and Steve clenched his teeth.

He craned his neck to look at Danny. He was still wearing this strangely excited expression, but it didn't reach his eyes anymore. Steve forced himself to sound cheerful because otherwise, he would do more damage than he apparently had done already. "Okay, that's fine by me, yeah sure, takeout sounds good, too. I could eat a bite." Steve was remarkably calm wondering how his breathing didn't give him away with his heart hammering disturbingly fast in his chest. Danny broke their eye contact and the chill crawled down Steve's back. 

He followed Danny out of the water and they walked back to where they left their towels and their pants. Their wet clothes were covered in sand. At least the towels were dry enough to rub the salt water off their skin. There wasn't much talking but the mood was destroyed. And Steve knew this because Danny wasn't bickering about having sand all over his clothes, sticking to his skin and finding it even in his hair. Steve inhaled feeling off balance and fidgeted not knowing what to do with his hands.

They made their way back to Danny's Camaro only in their swim shorts, but they didn't stand out because everyone was wet or dressed in beach clothes anyway. They didn't bother to change into new clothes. The second set of towels lay on their car seats protecting the fabric from getting wet, and dressed only in slippahs and shorts, Steve drove them to their restaurant. Danny watched out of the side window, shutting Steve out of his trail of thoughts. Steve was too busy to try to do the right thing. He ignored the fact that a half-naked Danny was sitting close next to him. 

"How do you want me to stock the fridge, Steve?" Danny asked when he opened the coolers with the salmon and the lobsters. "I'm not up for another discussion. So, give me orders." Danny huffed and bent down to check on the rest of their boxes.

Steve frowned and shot Danny an insecure glance. "Just put everything back, no special order, Danny. We could save all the food and I'm just glad we got off cheaply." Steve lifted the two heavy salmon out of the cooler and disappeared through the swinging doors.

They worked in a tense silence and Steve hadn't any clue how to turn to the mood around again. He emptied all the ice into one cooler and piled them up. "Let's clean the rest tomorrow, okay? I'm too tired and too hungry to do anything more but head home with takeout and crash on the couch." Steve slumped on his chair, pulling his ankle up crossing it over his thigh while he watched Danny rearranging the pile of boxes. "What's wrong with that pile, Danny? Stop doing that. Enough." Steve ordered.

Danny chewed on the inside of his cheek. He lifted his head and looked him square in the eye. Steve swallowed hard and averted his eyes, casting them to the floor. Steve felt the snap tearing through his chest. He placed his feet on the floor, preparing for a fast escape if needed.

Danny made a beeline to where Steve was sitting, taking him in, not slowing down. Steve's adrenaline swooped through his system leaving his muscles trembling. "Danny –?" he questioned faintly, but he tried his best to face the oncoming wall of power and fierce purpose personified in the compact pack of muscles belonging to Danny Williams.

"Sometimes the most obvious things have to be shoved right into your face, Steve, you just don't see them otherwise, do you?" Danny's voice was flat, and Steve dreaded to hear what was coming next. 

He clutched, drowning, at straws. "Are you talking about the coolers? I can't – what... what are you talking about? You don't make much sense, just so you know." It was ridiculous, but Steve had to gain back some safe ground.

Instead of an answer, Danny cupped his face in both hands and kissed him gently. Steve froze for the umpteenth time today. Danny's lips were warm and dry, a light pressure on his mouth. The kiss was careful, unhurried, giving Steve time to answer accordingly like joining the fun and kissing back. Steve's arms twitched for a split second with his nerve endings burning, but his protective instincts increased alarmingly. He was emotionally broken and of course, he got it all wrong, expecting the worst. He didn't know how else to respond. Steve retreated into his shell and with a wounded sound he couldn't choke back, he jerked his head away.

The time ticked by. They had been in awkward situations, but this here beat everything.

Steve closed his eyes with a final hint to it, his face wrinkled to keep the lurking breakdown in check. His fingers clenched into fists, nails cutting into his palms. "I can't take it –," he gasped, licking his chafed lips. The week came crashing down on him and with shaky moves, he brought his hands up to where Danny's fingers were still holding his face in this precious way, timid as if Steve was something that could break into a thousand pieces if not handled with care. "Please, let go of me, Danny. If you're doing this because the heat has messed with your mind and you need to find a way to wind down, I'm not it. I – I don't do one-night stands. Do you need proof that I'm not a monk? What the hell is going on, Danny? What the hell are you doing? I'm not up for any sexual adventure. What is this, Danny? Huh? Is this some kind of joke to you?"

Steve fled into rambling with his heart thundering in his chest, painfully inflated by all the emotions. He couldn't get up, couldn't escape, because Danny towered over him in a non-threatening way. Steve felt protected and safe and utterly confused and so fucking unsure where this would end. Steve turned his face away, trying to worm it out of Danny's tender hold to gain some much-needed distance.

"Steve, look at me," Danny's voice was as warm as the Hawaiian sun on Steve's skin, reassuring, wrapping itself around him like a safety net. He couldn't turn his head back. He couldn't, not with the risk to die of feelings that burst inside his chest, an outbreak of epic proportions spitting searing pain into his chest, cutting deep. He'd loved Danny for so long, for so many years. He couldn't look at the man who was his whole world. He was afraid to see something different in these blue eyes. This wasn't fun anymore.

Danny didn't lose his patience, which should have been an indication, but Steve was hell-bent on holding his crumbling heart together. "You're such a gigantic idiot sometimes." Danny gripped Steve's chin with featherlight fingers and made him turn his face.

"Why? I mean, I don't understand." Steve exhaled, still avoiding the facts. Danny's behavior was way beyond his normal level of concerned or nice or being a constant, loving gremlin chewing his nerve endings to shreds. Danny's way of looking at him left Steve fumbling in the dark. "You've acted funny all evening. I'm confused, okay?" He shut his mouth, not sure if he should get angry or if he just should shove Danny out of his way to go home alone to get drunk and pass out on his couch. "Don't play with me." He begged instead, bearing his feelings and daring to look into Danny's blue, blue eyes. "I can deal with a lot of things but not with this." Steve was embarrassed about how broken he sounded.

Danny ignored all his questions and his messed-up way to sit there, doing exactly nothing, only waiting for the inescapable guillotine to cut him in half.

"How long have you known me, Steve, huh?" Danny moved even closer, stepping into the vee of Steve's legs not letting Steve leaning back, moving away from Danny.

"I – we, I've known you for a long time, Danny." He was stalling time because he had no freaking clue where this crazy talk would end. "I know you – " Danny interrupted him, cutting his word off.

"Don't you dare to say fifty years, Steve. I can't take any more teasing, either. Do you have any idea how much courage it took me to kiss you? And by the way, kissing you? That's me prioritizing, just as you told me to do earlier today." Danny breathed out and Steve knew that he was about to break, too.

Instantly, Steve's reflex to protect Danny from any harm kicked in. Danny was serious, and Steve sobered in a blink of an eye. His hands moved without thinking, and he hugged Danny's thighs from behind, steading him, showing that he was carefully listening to whatever Danny wanted to get off his chest.

"I've prepared myself to get yelled at or worse, to be laughed at. I've even got mentally prepared to end up in a mean SEAL grip, with my arm twisted behind my back squeezing an apology out of me." Danny's words were merely a whisper. "To kiss you could be compared to swallowing fire with the risk to get burnt." Danny's laugh sounded lost and a tad too high-pitched, uncharacteristically insecure. "You know well enough that I don't do one-night stands, either, you retarded Neanderthal. For the love of God, use your brain or I'll knock some sense into it!" Danny scoffed.

"Danny," Steve leaned forward, into Danny's warm touch. "I wasn't going to say fifty years. I've known you for eight years, one month, and six days, to be precise. And I wouldn't mind saying one day that I know you now for fifty years." Steve admitted with a calm and steady voice to show Danny how serious he was. He counted the seconds, waiting anxiously for Danny's answer. "And the heat was getting to all of us. What do I know what you're up to?" He tried to defend his lack of faith.

Danny watched him, shuffling closer. His shivery way to blow air through his pursed lips made Steve's hands to pull him closer. "I know that I've done the right move, you big moron. I know you, Steve," Danny was warming up, his speech was firmer, and his words had some good weight to it. "I kissed you, Steve, as chaste as a schoolboy! Not even using my tongue, and you're already shouting about having wild, one-night stand sex!" Danny's face melted into an all-consuming smile. "I love you, Steve, you stupid weirdo. You're dense as cement sometimes, and I flirted hard in the water, hitting on you, and you just ignored everything. Kissing you was the last option, and I hoped you would finally get my intention." Danny carded his fingers through Steve's hair. "Can I kiss you now? Do you promise me not to freak out? And yes, I'd like that very much to grow old and gray together telling everyone we've known each other for fifty damn years."

Steve couldn't even smile back. He yanked Danny down, hooking his hand around his neck, smashing their lips together. Everything in this hidden spot in his core burst open, expanding excessively while floating to the surface of his scarred heart, exploding in a big supernova when Danny's lips pressed hard and demanding onto Steve's. This kiss wasn't perfect. It wasn't sweet and lingering. It was off, and more grabbing of lips and sneaking tongues to get into each other's mouth. It wasn't time to wait, it was the spilling of years of caged passion that crawled out of them like hot lava licking down a mountain, burning everything under its searing, deadly heat.

Danny kissed like he ranted - powerful, dominant, overpowering - opening Steve's lips with his tongue, gliding dirty into his mouth and filling his soul with light. Steve moaned with his abs all bunched up when Danny grabbed his hand to press his palm into his impressive bulge, rolling against Steve's hand, showing what he wanted.

"This is for you, Steve. I'm so fucking hard. Show me how much you want me. I need to know." Danny gasped into Steve's mouth with his upper body bent down, his other hand sunk into to Steve's hair, tugging to turn his head in every way it pleased him. And Steve’s lust-hazed mind let him do whatever Danny wanted. Steve squeezed Danny's dick through his trunks before he tore them down to get Danny naked. Danny's hard dick slapped against his belly and Steve couldn't think of anything else but to finally have Danny's body pressed up against his while Danny tongue-fucked his mouth.

"Come here," Steve murmured between wet, desperate kisses, shoving Danny backward to close his thighs before he groped Danny by the side of his legs, fingers digging into taut muscles to pull him into his lap.

Steve didn't take the time to stand up to get rid of his shorts. Danny's low groan made Steve wild with want. He rudely reared up and slotted their hard cocks together. Naked skin rutting against beach shorts. Steve's fingers were touching every inch of Danny. Danny ground down on Steve's dick, rocking his hips into him. One of Steve's hands lay broad and possessively on Danny's bare ass. He skidded his other hand in a crazy pattern over Danny's strong upper body, carding his fingers through his thickness of fuzzy hair covering his pecs. He grazed over stiff nubs and so many sensitive spots, and Steve memorized them to get back to them after they stilled their hunger for each other.

Danny humped Steve's cock and Steve spread his stance to stretch Danny's straddled legs over his lap, opening him up, parting his cheeks. Steve's fingers ran down Danny's cleft to press demandingly against his sphincter, staying there, sucking Danny's dark, short, throaty moans right from his lips. He had his lap full of a sex-addled, short, bulky Jersey cop and Steve's cock oozed pre-cum into his beach shorts, rocking into Danny's crotch, feeling his tight balls, smelling the sex and the sea water on their skin.

"Danny, Danny – " Steve felt Danny's grin around his lips. He pulled his head back, breathing like a racehorse after a two-mile race. Danny grinned at him, so damn happy, so handsome and sweet and with his face flushed and his red kissed lips. Steve thought his heart was going to explode.

"What?" Steve wrapped his long fingers around Danny's cock and jerked him off, watching how Danny's smile changed into bliss, parted lips and wide eyes, driving Steve insane with the love and the desire that emanated off his face to warm Steve's heart. 

"I love you so damn much, you sexy fucker." Danny fell back onto Steve's mouth to kiss him within an inch of his life, digging his hand beneath Steve's waistband to grab his dick. Steve's long arm stayed looped around Danny's waist his fingers possessively dug between Danny's cheeks. Steve cock pulsed in Danny's skilled grip and it was his turn to moan and buck while they jacked each other off.

Steve's grip was tight. He steadied Danny when his orgasm tore through him. He was twitching and whimpering with lust in his arms. Steve mushed his face against the warm skin of Danny's bare chest, getting high on Danny's ejected growls when his warm sperm spilled over his hand. Steve lazily stroke him through the afterglow when his own orgasm burst through him, leaving him gasping for air, searching for Danny's lips to catch him in his tumbling.

For a long time, there were no words, only grazing palms, hot glances, soft kisses, and hugs, with Danny curling into his chest, scooting higher into his lap, and with Steve's arms solidly circled around Danny's sated and relaxed body. Steve's hands were restlessly skating over Danny's heated skin only to lean back and to whisper into Danny's ear. "You really bought me a drink bottle?" His tone was light and lazy.

Danny's chuckle shook them both. Steve's head fell back when Danny's lips trailed over his throat licking a wet stripe all the way up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Steve exhaled shakily, eyes closed, gently exploring Danny's ass, circling his knuckles over hairy thighs and Danny's soft cock, swallowing around the big lump of happiness with Danny's face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Yes." Danny's tip of his tongue dipped into Steve's ear.

He searched for Danny's eyes. Remarkable bright blue was shining with recognition and so much love that had always been there just for him. Danny flashed him a smile, the steadfast trust in his gaze made Steve almost well up.

"I love you to the moon and back." Steve kissed Danny sweetly, surging though, laced with a dark passion he hardly could rein in. He hoped he could express with his kiss what he wasn't able yet to phrase with words.

Steve circled his arms around Danny's body, tucking him against his chest. Danny's sturdy shape, bulky and so muscular, was warm and it felt so right to pull him impossibly closer. Danny's hairy thighs rubbed over Steve's giving him the feeling to be anchored, pressed down onto the chair. Danny was still buck naked and snuggling against Steve's warm skin. Danny spoke volumes with his hands, skidding over Steve's back, digging into his hair, pulling his head back to kiss him even fiercer, expressing feelings with an intensity that took Steve's breath away.

He chased Danny's lips to be rewarded with a smile that warmed Steve all the way down to his soul. Time became meaningless. There were moments where Steve rested his face in Danny's hands, holding still, being looked at as if Danny needed to convince himself that this was happening, this was the real deal – them, together. A gossamer sigh escaped Steve's throat when Danny's lips kissed a slow trail up to his eyelids. The butterfly kisses on his closed eyes, on his nose and his soft lips weighted as a sweet ache in Steve's chest and everything was so full of tenderness. Steve could have sat there forever but his thighs started to fall asleep with Danny's ass and his strong muscles cutting off his blood circulation. He shifted on the chair until the prickling of thousands of needles ran through his muscles, but Steve wasn't ready to let go of Danny, not yet. 

Danny started with the soft murmuring of questions and Steve answered breathlessly, his voice still a hoarse whisper, filled with a love he couldn't find words for. His happiness blocked his airways. Steve wasn't ashamed to be held and rocked until his breathing didn't feel like this painful gasping for air. Nightfall approached and cocooned them into a sheet of shadow and light. They entangled their limbs reluctantly when the hunger let their stomach growl with emptiness.

Danny found a shirt on the chair in the back office and Steve pulled his dirty, grey tee over his head. Danny interlaced their fingers, holding Steve's hand with this steady warmth when they walked to the car; he only let go of his hand to pay for their takeout.

They ate in front of the TV with their bodies pressed into each other gobbling down their food, not paying attention to the football game that played on TV. They skipped the beer they'd planned to drink at the beach the second Danny crawled into Steve's lap. Steve's strength got Danny wild and hot when he carried Danny there and then up the stairs to throw him onto his bed. Danny filled Steve's ear with dirty talk, moaning and rolling his hard-on into Steve's abs.   
Steve bumped at least five times into the wall or the handrails on his way up to the first floor. But they didn't care about bruises and Steve didn't stop kissing Danny. He pressed him up against the wall and dry-humped his hard dick while he moaned like a whore into Danny's open mouth. Steve wanted to fuck Danny so badly it hurt.

The breeze from the open window moved the curtains. Steve's sated, exhausted body curled around Danny's, pulling him in. Both were already half asleep and Danny pushed his ass into the perfect curve of Steve's crotch. Danny kissed his knuckles and snuggled even closer. He buried his face in Danny's neck and before sleep took him under the last thought glided through his mind as calm as a sea turtle swimming through the blue sea. He was going to fall asleep with Danny in his arms for the rest of his life.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
